Going Too Far
by DeathEater934
Summary: What if instead of Will seeing Sonny and Brian kissing at Common Grounds, he witnessed Sonny being hit by Brian. Can Will step in before it gets too far? What will happen after the fact? M/M story. WilSon Love. This is around the time of their breakup, so episodes around the end of January/Beginning of February.


_Here is a new one shot that I wrote over the last couple days! I have a bunch of one shot ideas written down and was interested to see how this idea would turn out. I'm pretty happy with the result, so tell me what you all think about it! :) ENJOY. xx_

* * *

**Going Too Far**

Will was miserable without Sonny. He just wanted him back. He wasn't sure if that would ever happen. Not now. Not after everything that happened. But it couldn't hurt to continue trying, could it? That's the only thought running through his mind. He was walking toward Common Grounds, just wanting to see the man that he couldn't get over. He would never get over Sonny. There was nothing that could make him get over that man; he was hooked and utterly in love.

He knew that things weren't going exactly the way he had hoped. The last time he and Sonny kissed, Sonny had broken away from him. Will wanted that kiss to last forever, yet Sonny had the desire to get away from him. Will went home and threw things around his dorm room that night. He needed Sonny like he needed air, and that night the air had been ripped right out of his lungs.

Will walked up to the door of Common Grounds, reaching for the handle to enter. He heard a loud voice that sounded like…_Brian_. Will's eyes moved upward, looking through the slats of the blinds on the other side of the door. When he did, he froze. What he heard next was something he would never be able to un-hear; the sound of a resounding slap across Sonny's beautiful face, followed by the cry of pain and shock that fell from Sonny's lips.

Before Will knew what was happening, he had stumbled through the door, moving swiftly toward Brian. Once close enough, Will curled his hand into a fist, brought his arm back, and swung a mean right hook into Brian's jaw. Sonny gasped when he realized what was going on, not knowing if he should be looking at Will or Brian. Brian fell over onto the floor from the impact, looking up at Will's seething face.

"You touch him again…I'll kill you." Will was furious. Sonny was gazing at Will like he was a hero, and also like he was a little nuts. Brian was on his feet once again in a flash, moving toward Will to punch him back. Will ducked out of the way and punched Brian again swiftly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Horton?" Brian was holding onto his jaw, looking angrily at Will, and trying to look to Sonny to say something. All Sonny could do was stare. He didn't know what to do. Will came to his rescue, and Brian hit him. Actually _hit him_, like it was just a normal thing for Brian to do. And all because Sonny had said something about Will. Sonny thought Brian had kind of jumped off the deep end.

"I think that I'm his boyfriend and you're the guy who just wants to get into his fucking pants!" Will yelled. Sonny couldn't help but just stare, looking back and forth between Will and Brian.

"Boyfriend?! Don't make me laugh. You gave up the right to be his boyfriend when you fucked that girl and got her pregnant." Will flinched as though he had been hit, and Brian just smirked; knowing that his words were affecting Will the way he wanted them to.

"I…um." Will was flustered now. He hadn't realized that he had called himself Sonny's boyfriend, but now that Brian mentioned it, Will's face flushed. He was nervous now. He couldn't look at Sonny; he just wanted to leave. He forgot all about the reason he walked into the coffeehouse in the first place. He put his head down, looking at the ground, and turned around to walk toward the door.

"Coward." Brian said, scoffing in the process. Will stopped walking, frozen for a second before moving even quicker toward the door. He couldn't let Brian see him break down. He just couldn't. He was so close to breaking; again. The whole wedding thing cracked him, and he knew that he couldn't be fixed unless he was with Sonny again. He figured he would now forever be cracked and broken.

"Will" Sonny's whispered voice came out among the empty coffeehouse.

"Let him go, Sonny! He's not worth your time. He fucking cheated on you and got some bitch pregnant. He deserves to be alone," Brian said, leering.

"Stop, Brian." Sonny said angrily. "Just stop!" Will's feet stopped moving again near the door, he was almost half way gone when Sonny's anger could be heard echoing through the coffeehouse. "Will never cheated on me because we weren't even together when he slept with Gabi. And yes, he did fucking lie to me, but he did it for a reason. And he isn't a coward, nor does he deserve to be alone. And no, right now I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend, but I love him nonetheless, so you, Brian, can get the fuck out of my coffeehouse!" Sonny finished with a heaving breath, pointing toward the door where Will was still standing, looking at the floor. He was trying to not make the tears he was trying so hard to stay behind the floodgates known to either Sonny or Brian. Brian was silent, mouth gaping open in shock.

"Sonny…" Brian didn't know what to say; he didn't want to leave Sonny alone with Will.

"Don't touch me…" Will tore his gaze away from the floor to Sonny, whose hands were raised in defense. Will walked over to them again, not sure what he was going to do, just knowing that he would do something if Brian laid a hand on Sonny again.

"But…" Brian tried reasoning with him.

"You fucking hit me, Brian! Get out. I never want to see you again." Sonny was done with the man that he thought Brian was. Brian seemed to be a great guy…before tonight at least. Sonny never knew why he thought Brian would be a good person; not compared to Will. Even though Will lied to him, Will was still Will. Sonny still loved him with all his heart, and he didn't think that feeling would ever stop. Sonny was torn from his thoughts when the door slammed shut, and he was left alone with Will. Looking over the man that he loved, he noticed Will looking at the floor, but could tell that he was biting his lip in nervousness. The last time they were alone in this coffeehouse, things didn't exactly go that well. The kiss…that was perfect, yet he had pulled away and regretted it every day since.

"Are you…are you okay?" Sonny heard Will whisper. Sonny knew that he was wondering about the slap he had received from Brian. Right now, Sonny was more worried about Will; his knuckles bleeding and cracked from punching Brian. Will flinched when Sonny came over and took Will's hand in his own.

"The question is…are _you_ okay?" Will looked up at Sonny's sweet words. The tears that he had tried to keep at bay were finally flooding his eyes. Will tried not to blink, yet in time he had to; the tears flowed down his cheeks. Sonny moved one hand up to thumb away the tears on Will's cheek. "I'll take that as a no." Sonny continued whispering. Will closed his eyes; cheeks wet with tears, bruised and battered hand still in Sonny's. "Let's get you cleaned up." Sonny grabbed Will's non-bruised hand, moving toward the couch, sitting Will down and then going to get the first aid kit. He sat next to Will on the couch, taking Will's hand to put the antibacterial stuff on it. Will hissed at the stinging. Sonny just chuckled.

"Hey…It's not funny." Will whispered brokenly. Sonny apologized, wanting to tell Will how adorable he was, but thought better of it. When Will's hand was all cleaned and bandaged, Sonny ran his fingers softly over the covered skin of his broken knuckles. Although the tears had staunched a while ago, they started to fall again slowly.

"Hey, what's with all the tears tonight? You just punched Brian. Now you're crying. Did _I _do something wrong?" Will looked at Sonny, wanting him back so badly. Sonny had just taken such good care of him and he felt loved; just like Sonny had said.

"You…you said that you loved me." Will sniffled a little bit, trying to get himself back on track. Will looked up at Sonny, seeing his face twist into a shy smile.

"That's because I do. I always have, Will. I think I will love you forever." Sonny whispered into the empty air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sonny. I'm sorry. If I could go back and do things differently…I would, but. God, I'm sorry." Will choked on his words brokenly. He couldn't be more sorry for everything that had happened.

"Shh. It's okay, Will."

"It's not okay. It's not. I can't believe what I did to you. You shouldn't love me anymore… Not after everything." Will said brokenly. He wanted Sonny to be happy; he felt like he couldn't make him happy. Sonny's hand still caressed Will's broken one, tears flowed from Will's eyes, making his vision blurry.

"Well, I do." Will started to sob at Sonny's words. He couldn't believe Sonny still loved him after everything that happened between them. He knew his thoughts were being repetitive, just thinking about how he didn't deserve Sonny's love. "Hey, it's okay. Shh, baby. No more crying. You're going to make yourself sick." All of the words Sonny was saying just made him sob harder. Sonny pulled Will to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the sobbing man in front of him. "Shh. Take a deep breath." Will tried but he just started choking on air. Sonny patted his back, trying to help his choking cough that was nonstop now. Sonny was getting worried about the sobs wracking Will's body, shaking both him and Sonny in the process. Sonny tried to calm him with words, since hugging and soothing back rubbing wasn't helping.

"Will. I know that you made a mistake, and I was hurt. But I forgive you. I will always forgive you. No matter what you do. It might take me a while, but space is all I'll need. I'll always love you. You are my soul mate. I can't imagine my life without you. Please, baby. Please believe me. Please take a deep breath for me. Just…be with me right now." Sonny whispered his words close to Will's ear, kissing the side of Will's head when he was done. A few more minutes of sobbing and Will became quiet. Sonny was hoping that was a good thing.

"I love you, too." Will whispered into the now quiet air. Sonny pulled back, arms still around the man in front of him. Looking into Will's sparkling blue eyes, he could see the love that Will felt for him. Sonny's forehead pressed against Will's, eyes locked on one another, never wanting to look away.

"Kiss me, Will." Will licked his lips at Sonny's words, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He tilted his head to one side, moving incredibly slowly toward Sonny's now moist lips. He stopped only centimeters away, breathing against Sonny's lips, both pairs of lips parting from their closeness and in anticipation. Will didn't move, just stayed there taking in the moment.

"Will…" Sonny whined quietly. Will took pity on him and pressed forward, lips touching for the first time in weeks. Sonny groaned against Will's lips, pushing closer to the man. Sonny's hands moved, one in Will's hair, the other around the back of Will's neck. Their lips slotted together, Sonny opened his mouth to try evading Will's mouth with his tongue. Will's mouth opened automatically, allowing Sonny's tongue entrance and their tongues entwined with one another hotly. Will moaned, moving onto his knees on the couch without breaking their contact. He shifted so he was straddling Sonny's lap, one knee on each side of his body. Will pulled away, moving to kiss down Sonny's neck, nipping at the skin gently. Sonny groaned, moving his hands to Will's ass, massaging it with his hands, trying to pull Will's lower half even closer to his own.

"Ugh, is this even real, right now?" Sonny groaned, his body feeling incredible from the sensation of Will's mouth on his skin again. Will pulled away, kissing Sonny's mouth again quickly.

"This better be real, mister. Otherwise, I hope I never wake up." Will said before grinding down into Sonny's hips. Twin moans escaped from both men at their hardened shafts rubbing together through their clothes.

"Do you really want to do this here?" Sonny's voice rasped out.

"I don't care where we are. We could be in the fucking bathroom in a McDonald's for all I care. As long as I'm with you…" Will said, still grinding against Sonny.

"You better only be with me…I can get very jealous you know" Sonny said, breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"Oh, I know. Now, can we…?" Will blushed, looking down at Sonny.

"We've done this before, you know? Why are you blushing? Not that I don't think it's adorable…because it is. Sexy, even." Sonny rubbed his thumb over Will's heated cheek, kissing the other one gently.

"I know. It's just…I feel like this is, like the first time all over again for us or something. I just…I want it to be perfect." Will said nervously.

"Perfect…our first time was perfect. This time will be even more perfect. Come on." Sonny moved to stand up, holding under Will's ass and thighs to keep him from falling. Will wrapped his legs firmly around Sonny's waist.

"Where are you taking me, stud?" Will asked, seeing Sonny moving away from where the door was.

"To the bathroom. You said we could be in a bathroom for all you cared…" Sonny smirked at him, rubbing Will's ass softly.

"Sonny!" Will girlishly hit Sonny's shoulder, burying his face in Sonny's neck. He felt Sonny stop and moved to put him down.

"I'm joking, Will. Not that I really care where we are either. I'd love to make love to you against a wall somewhere, on top of the counter over there, on the couch in Horton Town Square…" Sonny kept rambling. Will's moaning stopped him. He looked down to see Will rubbing at the bulge in his pants. Sonny moved his lips toward Will's ear, breathing hotly. "I thought that was my job." Will moaned again as Sonny's hand moved down to replace his own, rubbing gently at first before rubbing more roughly. Will bit his lip, almost breaking the skin.

"Fuck. You better stop that or I'm going to literally jump your bones right here, right now." Will moaned.

"I thought we were doing it here and now…" Sonny whispered, still rubbing.

"At home…I mean, at your place." Will whispered. Sonny moved his hand away from Will, making him groan in frustration. Sonny just chuckled at him.

"Let's go _home_." Will looked up at Sonny shyly. Sonny smiled at him and nodded. "Home, Will. It's where we both belong…Together." Will put his arms around Sonny's neck, and leaned into him. Will placed a short, sweet kiss on Sonny's lips, which Sonny tried to deepen, but Will pulled back.

"I love you. And thank you. For everything." Will said.

"Anything for you, baby." Sonny said, kissing Will soundly again before clasping their hands together and leading Will out of the coffeehouse and to their 'home' once again.

* * *

Just as the apartment door closed behind them, Will started shedding his clothes. Sonny put his keys on the desk, and when he turned around, Will was in nothing but his boxers lying on the bed. He was rubbing at his groin again, head thrown back into the pillows.

"You have no idea how hot you are, do you? How irresistible you are? My god, Will." Will's head lifted from the bed, looking at Sonny who was gazing at him with fiery eyes, full of lust.

"Why don't you get your sweet ass over here and show me…" Will said huskily, moving to pull his boxers off and throwing them in Sonny's direction. He started to fist his erection, making Sonny groan at the sight. Sonny moved to the bed quicker than ever, shedding his clothes as he went. Climbing on the bed, Will pulled him on top of himself, thrusting his hips into Sonny's and moaning in pleasure. "Sonny," Will groaned out, hips continuing to collide roughly with Sonny's. Sonny reached down, palming Will's ass, and bringing their hips even closer together. He moved his other hand to push one of Will's knees up, foot flat on the bed, leg bent. Sonny could see Will's puckered hole and all he wanted was to take him right now. He sucked on his fingers quickly before moving to the puckered hole that he had been staring at. He teasingly rubbed at Will's hole before slowly pushing his index finger in. It had been a while since they'd last had sex…Sonny knew that he hadn't been making love to anyone, and hoped that Will hadn't been either. The tightness surrounding his finger confirmed that worry. Slowly and carefully, Sonny started moving his finger in and out, still grinding his cock against Will's. Will was biting his bottom lip, eyes closed tightly, and head thrown back into the pillows in pleasure. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Even Will's own fingers couldn't make himself feel this good. Only Sonny could do this. Two fingers were pushed through the tight ring a few minutes later, then three. Will was writhing on the bed, wanting Sonny. Sonny pulled his fingers out, reaching into the drawer next to the bed for lube. He covered his thick shaft generously, pouring some onto Will's quivering hole before throwing the bottle behind him. He pushed his dick toward Will's hole, stopping at the barrier.

"You ready for this, baby?" Will just moaned, moving to wrap his legs around Sonny's waist and pulling the man impossibly closer, Sonny's dick starting to push slowly into Will at the movement. They both moaned at the feeling. Sonny pushed himself inch-by-inch into Will until he was fully seated within him. Once he was fully surrounded by the tight heat, Sonny paused for a moment. He kissed Will ferociously, wanting to show him just how much he meant to him; how much he would always care for him and would never be able to live without him ever again. Will tugged on Sonny's brown locks throughout their kiss, making Sonny groan at the hair fetish that he had grown into during his and Will's sexual and even non-sexual relationship. Will had a thing for Sonny's hair, and Sonny didn't mind one bit. He loved it. Without further hesitation, Sonny pulled out of Will before plunging back in. He continued on, plunging in and out of Will's tight crevice, moaning above the man, with Will moaning and yelling beneath him.

"Don't stop. Oh, yes, Sonny! Right there." Will yelled out when Sonny hit his prostrate for the first time. Will couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth as Sonny continued to pound into him. His thrusting started to become less organized and more random. Will could tell that Sonny was close, and wanting to come at the same time, Will moved his hand down to start fisting his dick along with Sonny's uneven thrusts.

"Fuck, Will. You close, baby? I'm gonna cum." Sonny kept thrusting, joining his hand with Will's on Will's throbbing cock. A few more thrusts and they both came undone, moaning out each other's names as their cocks spurted with white, hot cum.

After riding out their orgasms, Sonny pulled out of Will, falling on the bed next to him. Will turned to face Sonny, who was still laying on his back while breathing heavily from the exertion he just endured. Will's hand automatically reached over to push the hair away from Sonny's sweaty forehead. The touch made Sonny turn his head toward Will, a slow smile crawling its way onto his face. The same smile slowly crept onto Will's face, mirroring each other.

"So…as perfect as the first time?" Sonny asked. Will's fingers continued to stroke Sonny's red, sweaty face.

"No," Will started. Sonny's smile fell immediately. Will moved closer to kiss the corner of Sonny's mouth, staying close to whisper his next words. "It was better than the first time…Much better. It was…heavenly." Sonny's smile returned.

"Mmm, heavenly." Sonny repeated. Sonny's hand intertwined with Will's, settling on the bed between their bodies.

"So…" Will said shyly, biting his lip gently. Sonny's thumb came up to his lips, pulling Will's lip from under his teeth.

"So…?" Sonny replied. Will blushed, feeling the urge to ask Sonny what this meant, but fought against that urge with everything he had. "Why are you blushing? What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." Will said.

"Will…just tell me. I want you to trust me with anything and everything you want to tell me."

"I…" Will started, nervous for Sonny's reaction. "I just need to know if…if I'm…"

"If you're my fiancée? Yea, I think that you could say that you definitely are," Sonny said so fast that Will ran the words through his mind a few times before fully understanding what Sonny had said.

"Wait…fiancée?" Will's eyes widened suddenly, confused beyond belief. Sonny kissed Will soundly.

"Yes…fiancée. That is, if you'll have me?" Sonny said in the form of a question.

"Oh, god. This isn't a joke, is it? Not again?" Will said, hoping Sonny wasn't joking with him like he had in the Town Square. His views on marriage had changed since then. Since the wedding fiasco and the break-up and all that. If Will had the chance to ever be with Sonny again, Will swore that he would make the most of it, and that he would never let him go.

"Will…I know you said that you didn't think you'd ever want to get married, so I understand if…" Sonny started saying.

"Yes." Will said breathily. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Sonny smiled at Will's repetition. Will quickly kissed Sonny with everything he had, wanting to show Sonny just how happy he truly was now.

"I love you, Will."

"I love you, too. I will always love you." Will kissed Sonny once again before they settled down under the covers. The future seemed to be on track now. Will and Sonny were together again, and engaged to be married. Although the future might bring more hardships for them, they promised themselves that they would be together through everything: the good and the bad.

The end.


End file.
